justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
No Limit
"No Limit" by 2 Unlimited ''is featured on ''Just Dance 3 ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers The coaches look like the two members of 2 Unlimited. The woman has pink curly hair, a bright blue shirt and tights, a rainbow-colored tube top, and pink boots with yellow straps. The man has red hair, a green vest, red pants, and blue sneakers. Nolimit coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Nolimit coach 1 big.png|P1 Nolimit coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Nolimit coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background has a lot of lights that change colours. It also has the legs of towers. Gold Moves The routine has three Gold Moves on the Wii and PS3 versions of Just Dance 3, and five on the Xbox 360 version and Just Dance Now. Gold Moves 1 and 2 At the lines "I tell you this" and "I make techno", quickly bring your arms outward. Gold Moves 3 and 4: At the lines "No valley too deep, no mountain too high", punch forward and bring your arms to the side.'' (Xbox 360 and Just Dance Now only)'' Gold Move 3 (5 in Xbox 360 and Just Dance Now): Punch upward. This is the final move for the routine. No Limit GM 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 No Limit GM 3 & 4 Xbox JDNow.png|Gold Moves 3 & 4 (Xbox 360 & JDNow only) No Limit GM 5 (3 on Wii).png|Gold Move 3 (GM 5 on Xbox 360 & JDNow) Sweat Mashup No Limit has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers *I'm So Excited (JD3) *Dagomba (JD2) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Maniac (JD2) *Dagomba (JD2) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Skin-To-Skin (JD2) *Fame (JD1) *Skin-to-Skin (JD2) Trivia *On Just Dance 4, Tribal Dance has similar coaches as to the ones in this song. It's also very ironic since these songs are both from 2 Unlimited. * This is the first 2 Unlimited song in the JD series, the second is Tribal Dance. *If you look at the back of the PAL cover of the game, you can notice that P1's pictograms are coming from the left side and P2's pictograms are from the right side, similar to the duet pictograms of JD2. * The dancers were originally going to be switched (the man as P1 and the woman as P2). * The Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Now versions of the classic dance have 68 pictograms, the mash-up has 80. * This is the first routine in which one version has a different number of gold moves than other versions. This would later happen again to Beauty And A Beat. Gallery no-limit-2-unlimited.jpg Nolimitsquare.png|Just Dance 3 cover NoLimitMenu.png|No Limit on Just Dance 3 no limit jdn.jpg Nolimitmashup.png|Sweat Mashup No Limit Bubble.png|The Song's Bubble pictos-sprite (27).png|Pictograms nolimitsmashupmb.png|The Sweat Mashup Menu Bubble no limit beta.jpg|Beta Positions (Male as P1 and Female as P2) No Limit BG.png|Background Videos File:2 Unlimited - No Limit (1993) File:Just Dance 3 - No Limit - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 3 Sweat Mashup - No Limit (5 Stars) File:FULL GAMEPLAY! - 2 Unlimited - No Limit - Just Dance Now Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:90's Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Remade Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements